equanimity
by katyrye
Summary: Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom are trying to take their relationship to the next level. Things get in the way and hilarity ensues
1. Chapter 1

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity

Author: Me  
>Chapter: One<br>Rated: Emm for mature  
>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell<br>A/N: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

~~(((~~

We argue.

It's something we've been doing a lot lately, I can't explain why. I love spending time with him and I know he enjoys me, but it hasn't been the same for a while. Our friendship has grown into something more and to tell the truth, I'm scared. I'm afraid he'll leave me and I know he feels the same.

"Sara, if we're going to fight this way then maybe we should stop seeing each other," he said to me.

I turned away from him and walked into his living room. "Fine," I say. "If that's how you feel, then fine."

I didn't mean it and my main intention was to stop the argument; I wanted him to listen to me. I picked up my bag and walked towards the door, I could feel him watching me.

"Wait," he said softly.

"Why?" I ask. "I'm suffocating you, remember. For God's sakes, I don't even know how serious you are about me. We haven't taken the next step yet. I don't want to wait on you anymore."

"_Don't say that!" _I screamed to myself. By the time it occurred to me to stop, the words had flown out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Grissom sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned towards his kitchen. Was this my queue to leave?

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, taking a bottle of champagne out of a cabinet.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. He wanted a drink. Now.

"A drink... you know liquid," he said, smiling.

"Sure," I said, slowly.

As he poured me a glass I could feel his eyes on me. I wondered what his motive was for stalling. Surely we were getting nowhere.

"Cheers," he said, clinking glasses with me.

I watched as Grissom downed his glass. I was wondering if he was trying to put 'the moves' on me, or if he had finally snapped.

"Cheers," I replied, sipping mine slowly.

Grissom poured himself more and made his "thinking face". "Sara, I've been saving this," he said to me.

"I'm...sorry. I'll stop drinking it then," I said because I was now convinced he had snapped.

"I was saving this for when we moved to the next step, for when I told you I loved you," he said softly.

"So... you love me." I said, looking away. I changed my mind; he was putting "the moves" on me.

"I do," he said. "I love you very much."

I swallowed. Suddenly I felt guilty because I had just scolded him on how long I've waited and the whole time he had been waiting for the right moment.

"You know I love you too," I said, sipping my champagne.

Grissom nodded. "I do, that's why I was being so careful. I don't want to mess this up," he said, looking into my eyes.

"What's next then?" I asked, the grip that I had on my glass beginning to fail me.

Grissom didn't answer; instead he leaned over and kissed me. I have felt his kisses many times, our first was actually an accident, but we laughed about it. This kiss was different; it had more passion behind it and a little more tongue too. I deepened the kiss, setting my glass down and slipping my fingers into his hair; his hair was always soft and silky, I loved how it felt when I ran my fingers through it.

"I don't like it when we fight," he whispered to me.

"Me either, I'm sorry," I said

"I want us to be perfect," he said, taking my hands and standing..

I stood with him and he slid his hands down my arms. I love the feel of his hands on my skin, they were rough. He ran his fingers up my arms and over my shoulders; I laughed and shied away when he tickled me.

"Does that tickle?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yes," I whispered, smiling at him.

He repeated his action and I tried to wiggle away; tickles do that to people. He slipped his hands around my waist and held me there as he lowered his head and kissed my tickle spot, right where my neck met my shoulder. It felt heavenly; his lips were soft and warm. He sucked gently enough not to cause bruising.

"Gil, that feels good," I said, placing my hand on his neck and the other on his waist.

"Mmm," he hummed into my neck. "You taste good."

Now that was a shock, I mean, I never heard Grissom talk like that before. It bordered between creepy and arousing.

"Do I now?" I asked.

"Yes," he whispered against my skin.

Somewhere I found the courage to stop him. He looked at me shocked, like I had just told him that Captain Crunch was the next president.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I smiled at him, sometimes he could have a boyish innocence about him and it was a part of him that I loved very deeply.

"Nothing. I just wanted to taste you, too." I said, bravely.

Grissom raised his eyebrows at me and I brought my head to his throat, just under his chin. I flicked my tongue out and licked in the hollow spot, I felt him swallow. His pulse was racing.

"Sara," he whispered, bringing his hands to my back.

I nibbled on his pulse point a bit and he lowered his head back down to me .This time the kiss was a lot deeper, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and touched his lightly. He sighed into my mouth and pulled me away.

"Sara, are you sure that you want to take this step. I'm sure if-"

Grissom's cell phone tore through the comfortable silence; I grimaced as he pulled back. He looked at me as he reached for his phone.

"Grissom." he said, keeping his eyes on me.

I swallowed nervously and looked at the carpet. Just my luck, I'm just about to score with my boyfriend and someone gets called in.

"Okay, tell them not to touch anything. I'm coming," Grissom replied, clicking his phone shut.

"_No you're not"_ I thought. I looked up and he opened his mouth, I could tell he was searching for something to say.

"Gil, it's OK, I'll wait." I said.

~~~))~~~

I paced the floor waiting for Grissom, it had been hours. Soon it would be time for shift to start and any chances of 'scoring' would have to wait. Just then, my phone chirped. I sighed and dug my phone out.

"Sidle," I said, answering.

"Sara, its Grissom. I need you to come in; I need a hand with this." He said.

_What? No mention about leaving me high and dry?_

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," I said

"Thank-you," he said.

_That was awkward_

**~~~)))~~~**

I walked down the hall towards Grissom's office; I felt nervousness in the pit of my stomach. You know the feeling that starts between your eyes and then makes its way down to your toes. I passed right by Grissom on my way down the hall; I almost missed him. I stopped and turned to him.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

He smiled and backed up until he was inches away from me. "You mean what do I want you to do, or what do I need you to do?" he whispered.

I felt blush creep into my cheeks, he was flirting with me in the hallway of headquarters; very brazen of him.

"What I want was discussed earlier," I said with a grin. "I want to know what you need right now."

"Well, it's kind of along the lines of what I want," he said with a smile.

"Sidle, good you made it," Ecklie said, interrupting our intimate moment.

"Yes, I came as soon as I could," I said, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Grissom and turning to face the-devil-himself.

"I'm sure Gil was just briefing you on our situation?" Ecklie asked.

"Umm... yes I was," Grissom said.

_Nice recovery Gil, you were briefing me on something alright, but I'm absolutely positive that it won't have anything to do with Ecklie._

"Has she seen the tape yet?" Ecklie asked.

Grissom shook his head. "No, I was just about to show her."

"Okay, good. Page me when we're ready to start," he said, turning to walk away.

Grissom opened the door to Archie's lab and smile. "Shall we then?" he said.

_We shall._

**~~~)))~~~**

After we watched the video, which was twenty minutes of a man rambling about Wal-Mart, we decided to visit the creator. He was a man who claimed that if Wal-Mart didn't lower their prices, he was going to walk in with a bomb and blow it up. I felt a little bad, I liked Wal-Mart.

"You're telling me that a store can charge you five bucks for a pack of batteries and you're okay with it?" The man shouted at Grissom.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But, you know if you get rechargeable batteries then you can charge them and not have to buy new ones." I offered, trying to help.

"That's not the point lady," he said to me.

I held up my hands in surrender. It may be best to let the 'Big Dog' handle this. For some reason, my referring to Grissom as a 'Big Dog' was a total turn on.

"Why don't you shop somewhere else?" Grissom asked the man.

"I like Wal-Mart and the other stores aren't exactly my taste," he said.

That did it. When I thought of taste, I thought of Grissom. When I thought of Grissom, I thought of taste. And when you put Grissom and taste together, you get Grissom tasting. Now what, may I ask, was he just tasting? Me. And when I think of Grissom tasting me, I laugh. And that is exactly what I did.

I laughed. I snorted. And I snickered.

Grissom and the 'Wal-Mart man' looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Sara, do you need to go and compose yourself?" Grissom asked me. His tone was serious, but his eyes were smiling at me.

I nodded and excused myself. _Oh boy._

**~~~)))~~~**

"So, a Wal-Mart being blown up is funny to you?" Grissom asked me. We were in the Denali, heading back to the lab. Now this is just my personal opinion, but why does he always get the Denali.

"No," I said. "It was just something I had heard earlier that I had thought of."

_Oh sure, like he'd believe that_. At that exact moment, he was eying me from head to toe.

"Well, I can use a laugh. What was it?" He asked.

"You know… jezz I already forgot," I said, giving him my sweetest smile.

But my laughter was returning. I was caught.

"Liar…liar," he teased.

Now this made me laugh more, Grissom was flirting. I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"It's you," I said laughing.

"Me?," he asked innocently. "I don't think I did anything to you."

_Yet. Not yet you haven't._

"It's how you act. When the crazy 'Wal-Mart man' said the other stores weren't his taste, I thought of you."

Grissom nodded. "So, Wal-Mart makes you think of me."

"No," I whispered, we were back to playful banter.

"Blowing things up?" He asked, trying to look serious.

"No." I said.

"Taste?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye.

I turned a shade of red that could only be described as 'Apple' and smiled. Grissom reached over and took my hand; he brought it to his mouth and kissed it. His lips were just as soft as they had been on my neck, his saliva was warm. Now I know saliva makes me sick, but his was defiantly a turn on for me.

"I'm sorry I left you. When I called Ecklie was standing right behind me, or I would have made my case over the phone," He said, kissing each one of my fingers.

We pulled into the parking lot and just sat there. The temptation to run my fingers through his silky hair was beginning to weigh me down.

"Gil, we have a few hours before shift, let's just-"

_Beep Beep!_

Grissom let go of my hand and we turned to look at the person who had interrupted us. Grissom had the pissed off look of a wild animal, who desperately wanted to mate with his female.

"Hey Griss!" Nick shouted, jogging over to our car.

"I'm going to kill someone," Grissom said, rolling down the window.

_That would be the day._

~00~

Chapter two is ready. Give this some love.


	2. Chapter 2

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

~~(((~~

Gil and I slowly trudged back into headquarters with Nick; Grissom looked like wanted to strangle him. Once inside, Grissom and I parted ways. I looked back at him as he walked towards his office (now, I'm not the one to brag, but he has a nice rear end). I caught Grissom's eye for a moment and gave him a wink.

"Sara!" Archie called to me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Well, I finished processing the 'Wal-Mart' video and there's no indication that he didn't make it by himself. No shadows... nothing. This could be a crazy man just trying to get attention," Archie said, handing the tape back to me.

"Hmm, we'll we already know it's a crazy man and he DOES have our attention," I said, taking the tape.

"I hope he's not serous. Wal-Mart is the only store that carries my cream," Archie said, flinching and moving around uncomfortably in his chair.

"Cream?" I asked. "Wait... I don't want to know," I added, holding my hands up.

"It's not bad... I sit in a lab ALL DAY. So naturally-" Archie started.

"Arch, please don't do this to me," I said, walking away.

**GSR:**

I looked at the clock. My actual shift had officially begun and I was sitting in the break room, waiting on my 'Hunk-of-burning-love' to bring us our assignments. I figured any chances of intimacy had drastically plummeted. You know, being on shift and all.

"Okay team, we have a busy night. So I want to get started in just a moment," My 'main-man' said, setting his folder on the table and leaving again.

"Sara," Catherine whispered sitting down beside me.

"Hmm?" I said, sipping my coffee.

"How long has it been since you've been on a date?" She asked.

Now, it's not the question itself that was awkward. It was the fact that Grissom walked right into the room as it was being asked. He pretended not to hear as he looked through his papers.

"Umm... you know I'm kind of busy. Besides Cath, I'm not really you're type," I said.

Catherine shoved my arm a bit. "It's not for me. My mom wants me to date this guy and I said only if we can do a group date. So, I'm asking you. I really don't want to go, but it may be fun."

"Uhh... I'm really going to have to say 'no'. Sorry," I said.

"No, that's fine. It gets me out of it," She said.

I glanced towards Grissom, I could see his eyes flicker towards me. When he noticed me looking, he quickly looked down.

"Okay," Grissom said. "Warrick, I want you and Greg on a body dump in Summerlin, bring a lot of gloves and face masks. Catherine, I have a missing person for you and Nick. Sara, our 'Wal-Mart' guy is threating a Wal-Mart in Henderson. So, everyone you know the drill. Pictures, gloves... try to have fun."

Everyone stood up and partnered up. I continued to sit in my seat, waiting for the room to empty. Not only did I want a few moments alone with my 'Sexy supervisor', but one could get trampled standing too soon. As soon as the room cleared I smiled at Grissom, he smiled back and gathered his papers.

"I'll go get the kits," I said, standing.

I felt his eyes trail down my body, he must want me bad. I walked around the table and out of the room; giving him a little show as I left. Now, growing up, I was never a pro at the whole 'tail shaking' thing but, I think in this case I was.

**GSR:**

"Now, why didn't you bring your car?" I asked Brass.

"Henderson's a long way; I just thought it would be easier. You can't do anything without me anyway," Brass said.

The car ride to Henderson was one thing I was looking forward to. It was my one opportunity to be alone with 'my main squeeze'.

"Yeah, but don't you have to be there before us?" Grissom asked.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Brass asked, looking back at me.

"No," I answered.

**GSR:**

"It says 'Wal-Mart sucks'," I said, reading the spray painted walls.

Grissom was standing beside me, snapping pictures of the graffiti. "You'd think he'd have something else to say," he said, glancing at me.

"I think this may just about cover it," I said, "accidently" brushing against Grissom as I turned. "Where is he now?" I asked Brass. I was still a little annoyed that he had ruined my romantic ride.

"He's spending the night in jail; maybe a night in the pen will cool his heels," Brass said.

"Or piss him off," I said. "Griss, I have to use the ladies room," I said, walking towards the back of the store.

I finally found the bathrooms, next to the fish tanks. Now is it just me, or do they do that on purpose? The water in the tanks made me have to pee more, and to top it all off, there was a line. I was tempted to flash my badge so I could skip to the front, but I didn't want to run the risk of having the truck keyed. Grissom would have a field day.

I waited for what seemed like hours and then finally walked into the bathroom. That was when I noticed what was wrong, one stall worked and three were 'out of order'. That alone could make anyone want to blow up a Wal-Mart.

**GSR:**

I did my business as fast as I could and headed out. Public bathrooms are disgusting, and I had plans of scrubbing myself thoroughly when I got home. I walked back to the front of the store, but Grissom was gone. I looked to my left and right, no Grissom.

"Great," I sighed to myself. "I'm a little old to get lost in Wal-Mart."

I wandered down an aisle containing pet products (You think they'd put the fish here). No Grissom. I wandered into the clothing section. No Grissom.

You know, wouldn't it be funny if he was in the lingerie department picking me out a thong to wear.

"_Like we'd be that lucky."_

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," I heard him say behind me.

"No, I've been looking for you," I countered, turning to him and pretended to look sad.

"Look, we need to get this evidence logged in and we need to visit 'Wal-Mart man' tomorrow. So let's go," He said, walking away.

"Wait, where's Brass?" I asked.

"He went back with patrol; he said you can never find a woman in a Wal-Mart," Grissom said, smiling.

"That sounds sexist," I said.

**GSR:**

We got our alone time alright, in a traffic jam that was backed up for miles. The tension in the truck was thick, and I wondered who would be the first to speak.

"Gil how about we just go home early; back to my place," I suggested.

Grissom shifted in his seat and looked at me. "That sounds nice, but you know I just can't do that. Besides, it would look suspicious if we both went home early," he said.

"I know," I said, unstrapping my seat belt. "I want you really bad though."

I stood up on my knees and leaned over the console, dipping my head in the crock of his neck. I breathed in and sighed; he always smelled good to me. I flicked my tongue out and licked the soft skin of his neck. I heard his breath catch and I placed my hand on the other side of his head. If I had one invention I was thankful for, it would be the tinted window.

My licks soon turned to passionate kisses as I began to explore his neck, he really didn't seem to mind. In fact I think he was encouraging me, with the way he pushed his seat back. Grissom muttered something and slid his hands down my back; they stopped right in the middle of my rear end. Now I'm going to be honest here, Grissom's hands had been on my butt before, but he never squeezed. And that's exactly what he was doing now; squeezing my butt. These weren't just gentle squeezes; he had his whole hand gripping as much skin as humanly possible. It felt like he was trying to tear one off. This man had quite a grip.

I heard Grissom lean his seat back and I took this as an invitation to climb onto his lap. I liked Grissom's lap; it had plenty of room for me to wiggle around.

"I was about to kill Jim," Grissom said as I pulled back.

"I could tell," I laughed.

Grissom took my hand as I attempted to climb onto his lap, but of course, being us, fate had different plans. My foot got stuck, yes that's right. My foot got stuck in the steering wheel. My knee landed on the horn and it blew loudly.

"Oww, Gil help me!" I cried.

Grissom pushed his seat back further and pulled on my leg. I climbed back over to my seat and pulled my foot. The horn finally stopped and my foot slid free. My shoe fell off and onto the floor.

A patrol officer waved us on and we headed home.

"That wasn't really the position I wanted to get stuck in," Grissom said, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

~~(((~~

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

I have been sitting in the observation room with Grissom for the last thirty minutes; Brass was interviewing one of the Wal-Mart supervisors. After we made it back to headquarters, Grissom had finally stopped laughing. I wouldn't have laughed if it was him that had gotten stuck.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"So, what's the time gap from when you took your break to when the store was vandalized?" Brass asked the supervisor.

"Um, it had been about thirty minutes," He said, scratching the top of his hairless head.

"Hmm, thirty minute time gap. Makes me wonder if you had been helping him out or not," Brass said

"Wait a minute, are you suggesting that I vandalized the store?"

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"No, I'm not suggesting it; I'm saying it looks really fishy. Imagine with me, you get threatened by a 'Wal-Mart price hater' and you figure a good way to get attention would be to vandalize the store," Brass explained, dropping a file on the table.

"Look buddy, am I under arrest? Because if I'm not then I'm going," the supervisor said, standing.

I looked over at Grissom; he was licking his lips in anticipation. Now, I know I'm supposed to be keeping my mind on the case, but when my 'Mr. Lover Lover' licks his lips like that. I secretly wonder what else he could lick.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"Now, here's what's funny," Brass said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "We have your handwriting, and what-do-know it matches."

Brass waved for us to join him and we stood up, I was eager to leave the small room. It had begun to get a little hot.

"Hi there," Grissom said.

The man didn't reply, instead he looked a little shocked. If suspects didn't think people were behind the black glass by now, then they may never.

"Gil, what do you have for me?" Brass asked.

"I have the comparisons of the graffiti writing and our man's hand writing, right here," Grissom said, handing Brass a file.

"So, is this your signature?" Brass asked.

The suspect looked up at all three of us. "Yes, but going through my things without a warrant is a violation of my rights."

I glanced at my watch; I could still hear time ticking away in my head. Knowing my luck the clock would be working against me.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

"Your bank was kind enough to get someone up to fax us your checks," Brass said.

"So why did do it?" I asked.

The man sighed and looked down. "That window needed to be replaced," He said.

Hmmm, always low prices, huh?

**GSR:**

"What if he's onto something?" I asked Grissom.

After the supervisor was escorted into police custody, I followed Grissom back to his office. I looked like a sad puppy following someone home.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, taking a seat behind his desk.

"I mean, what if the Wal-Mart in Henderson is jacking their prices up, not according to Wal-Mart regulations. Someone could be taking the extra money and-"

"Sara," Grissom interrupted. "It's just a crazy Wal-Mart hating man."

"Hmm, well I don't think so," I said, turning to leave.

"Sara, I want you to stay at the lab," Grissom said.

"Okay," I said, nodding.

I turned and exited his office, but of course I did not head towards the break or locker room. I ducked into the garage and picked out the keys to one of the Tahoe's. I stopped and saw the keys to the Denali dangling there.

I grinned.

**GSR:**

No wonder Grissom likes driving this thing. First off, I feel like I own the road and second... you can change the radio channels on the steering wheel. I stopped at my first Wal-Mart, which was closest to the lab, and looked around. I picked up a candy bar and looked at the price.

"Three bucks," I said to myself. "Boy, this place is a rip-off."

"Told you so..." I heard the 'Crazy Wal-Mart man' say.

"I thought you were in jail," I said, turning towards him and feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"They let me out, I didn't do it. But now, I'm going to blow up this Wal-Mart," He said.

Suddenly I had a sick feeling in my stomach; it told me 'You should have listened to Grissom'.

"There are people in here," I said, my voice raising an octave.

"They condone it, this madness needs to stop," He yelled.

Suddenly, it got quite; strangely quiet.

**GSR:**

I watched Sara leave my office, I peeled my eyes off her backside long enough to realize that she wasn't going to listen to me. Her stubbornness can be good sometimes, but over-all it was bad. I waited until she rounded the corner and then followed; she walked right into the garage and took the keys to the Denali.

"_How did I know she'd do that?"_

I swear, between my trying to be intimate with Sara and this whole Wal-Mart fiasco, this is the night from hell.

**GSR:**

Everyone in the store seemed to be focusing on what this maniac was saying. The only thing I was thinking was that I'd be dead before Grissom and I made it around all the bases.

"Okay, we can go talk about this somewhere else," I said.

"I'm through talking," The maniac said.

Just then my cell phone chirped, saved by the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to answer this," I said, picking my phone up.

"You better not give any information," He said, pointing his shaky finger at me.

"Sidle," I answered.

"It's me, I'm by the McDonalds. What's he saying?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, the usual," I said.

"Who is it?" The Maniac said.

"It's my dad," I said to the maniac with a "What can you do" shrug.

He waved me on and turned.

"Hi dad," I said to Grissom.

"I feel like spanking the shit out of you," Grissom growled.

"Promises, promises." I said.

"Don't tease me now Sara, try to keep him talking. Brass is on his way with back-up."

"Yes, sir," I said, doing a mental salute.

**GSR:**

"And that's when I realized I hated Wal-Mart," The maniac said

"That was quite a story." I said. To be honest, I wasn't listening.

Thankfully my cellphone rang again.

"Sidle," I answered.

"Okay, they're here. You need to try and keep his attention. They're coming in," Grissom said, hanging up.

"Who was that?" The maniac said.

"Sales," I said sighing.

"Do they ever sleep? I have a right mind to blow them up next," He said.

"Hey, I'm with you," I said. I hate sale calls.

"Good, it's us against them," He said.

"_Great a modern day Bonnie and Clyde"_

"So how are you going to blow this place up?" I asked.

"I have dynamite in the garden section," He said, nonchalantly.

"Oh," I said, nodding.

There was the sound of police radios behind me, thank God they were coming. This man was making me nervous.

"What's all that noise?" He said, looking behind me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing.

I had only one option, before he turned to run. I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him, square on the mouth. It was disgusting and he tasted like cardboard. When I pulled back, he had that dazed look in his eyes.

"You and me, huh?" He asked.

"Okay Romeo, let's go. The supervisor copped; you two had been working together the whole time," Brass said, pulling the Wal-Mart man away.

"I think I'm in love with he," The maniac said.

"Yeah, we all are." Brass said. "It's the spunky attitude."

"Good-bye, my sweet," He sang to me as they carted him off.

I turned and found myself face-to-face with Grissom. He had a look on his face that can only be described as one thing. Confusion.

"Don't ask," I said, walking away towards the tooth paste isle to clean the taste from my mouth.

"I don't have to. If you want to leave me for the Wal-Mart man then-"

"I'm not leaving you for the Wal-Mart man," I interrupted.

"Good, because he won't treat you like I will," Grissom said, smiling.

"I don't know. He could give me a Wal-Mart," I teased.

**GSR:**

"No, I'm driving the Denali back," I said.

"Sara, give me the keys. It's the supervisor's truck," He said, holding his hand out.

"I drove it here," I said, pulling the keys back.

"Just hand them to me," Grissom said, holding me back and reaching for them.

Now, I'm being honest. I really don't know how they slipped out of my hand; it must have been when he pulled my arm back. They slipped out of my hand...and into the sewers.

"Oh...man...damn," Grissom said, getting on his hands and knees.

If he wasn't so upset, then I would have really enjoyed the position he was in.

"Sorry, Gil," I said.

"I guess we can catch a ride with one of the officers." He said, standing.

He walked towards the squad cars and spoke with one of the officers. I saw them look towards me and then laugh.

"_Jackass"_

"They said we can ride with them, but it's going to be tight," Grissom said, walking back to me.

**GSR:**

Tight was right. It was so tight I was sitting in the front seat on Grissom's lap. Isn't it funny, I think I had been heading for the same destination earlier. Not to mention, the Wal-Mart man was in the back.

"My sweet, you have returned to me," The maniac said to me from the back seat.

I felt Grissom shake with laughter underneath me. As a matter-of-fact, I could've sworn I started to feel something else too.

"How much do I love thee, let me count the ways," He said.

"Hey, how about you be quiet." The officer said.

"I'm talking to my sweet," The maniac said.

The gun between the officer and us looked tempting.

"Hey, sweet. What do I call you?" He asked me.

I tried to ignore him.

"Sweetie, can you hear me my precious." He said.

"Barbra," I finally said.

"Oh...Barbra. Princess of my heart," He sang to me.

Grissom continued to silently laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

~~(((~~

"Barbra, you are my reason for being. You are my heart and soul," The Wal-Mart man babbled.

We have been driving for a half-hour now and the Wal-Mart man's constant babbling was making me wish I could pull over and run out into the dessert; where I would hopefully make friends with a pack of coyotes, learning to live off nature. My situation in Grissom's lap hadn't improved much. My butt was falling asleep, and every time I shifted, I swore I could feel his erection pressing against me.

"I am the sun and Barbara, you are the East." The Wal-Mart man tried to quote.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of headquarters and parked. The officer got out and I looked over my shoulder at Grissom, our faces were inches apart.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Gil, your hard-on has been stabbing me in the butt from the moment I sat down," I pointed out.

Grissom raised his eyebrows and shifted me up. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a roll of antacids. My face turned beet-red, but Grissom only grinned.

"I take offense to that, I think I'm a lot thicker than a roll of antacids," Grissom said.

I looked away and struggled with the door. I swung it open and fell out onto the parking lot.

"Sara!" Grissom said, reaching for me.

"My sweet!" The Wal-Mart man said.

I waved them both off and started my walk into the building; I just want this night to end so I could go home.

**GSR:**

I sat in the locker room, shoving things back into my locker. This whole night was weighing me down, and it all started with Grissom being called away. I wanted to go home and slip into a hot bath. I wanted to sit on my couch for a moment and eat a salad. I wanted to sleep with Grissom, damn it.

I felt his presence behind me (you know, the feeling that sends chills down your spine) and turned.

"Honey, are you OK?" He asked me, stepping into the room.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm so ready for this night end."

Grissom licked his lips and stepped closer. "Do you want to go on home?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"We have the Wal-Mart guy so there isn't much else to do. You can go on home and rest up," Grissom said to me.

I was so tempted to take his offer. Why not, I deserved a break. Besides, I could shave my legs, pamper myself a little and wait till Grissom got off. Them we could pick up where we had left off.

"Sure," I said. I could already feel my body starting to relax.

"After shift, I'll come by," He said, softly.

I glanced behind Grissom to make sure the coast was clear, and then stole a quick kiss. Not matter how brief my kisses with Grissom were, he always lingered on my lips. Grissom put his hand lightly on my waist and rubbed my belly with his thumb.

"A promise of things yet to come;" I said with smile.

**GSR:**

I thought it was best that Sara go home, she was still riled up about having to kiss the Wal-Mart man. She also needed to rest up, so that I could show her that I was indeed bigger than a roll of antacids. I glanced towards the bench, where the Wal-Mart guy was supposed to be, and stopped.

"Where's the Wal-Mart guy?" I asked the nearby officers.

"Nobody had been brought in, so I figured you had him," An officer replied.

**GSR:**

I turned off my tap and turned to grab my book and my IPOD; I had hurried home as fast as I could and headed directly to the bathroom. I hurried out of my clothes and stepped into the bath and when my foot dipped into the water, boy did it feel heavenly. I felt chills all over my body and I finally sank my whole body in, letting the warm water wash over me. I sighed and slid my head under, letting the warmth swallow me. Heaven.

That's when my cell phone tore through the silence. I mentally kicked myself for bringing it into the bathroom. I glanced at the caller ID and smiled; it was my 'Hunk-of-burning-love'.

"Hello, Gilbert." I answered.

"Sara, we have a little problem." Grissom said.

"Do you know where I am right now? I'm in the bathtub. Naked," I said seductively.

I heard Grissom breathe heavily; he was probably imagining me naked in a bathtub.

"Sara, Wal-Mart man is missing," He said.

I sat up straight in the bath. "What do you mean he's missing? He couldn't have gotten far check-"

**Knock knock knock**

_Jesus…._

It felt like a scene from a horror movie. I turned my eyes towards the bathroom door and gulped.

"Gil, someone is at my front door," I whispered into the phone.

"Okay, don't answer it. Look and see who it is." He told me.

I nodded, grabbed my robe and padded to the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw the Wal-Mart man, smiling at the door. He was holding flowers.

"Gil, Wal-Mart man is standing outside my door," I whispered into the phone.

"It's me, my sweet," The maniac said.

And to think I believed him.

**GSR:**

My nightmare was coming true, there was a maniac standing outside of my girlfriend's apartment. Wait let me rephrase the, my NAKED girlfriend's apartment.

"It's me, my sweet," I heard over the phone.

"Gil," Sara whispered. "What do I do?"

I stood and grabbed my jacket. "Just lock the door, don't say anything to him. Brass and I will be there in a minute," I said.

I don't mean to be harsh, but by kissing our suspect, she sort of brought this all on herself. Now it was I, Gil Grissom, who would rescue his lady in distress.

**GSR:**

My hero was on his way. I looked through the peep hole at the Wal-Mart man and sighed. How did he get here anyway? I watched as he turned, and walked away. Good, maybe he'll stay gone. Go back to Wal-Mart.

I took a seat (I am still in my robe, mind you) and waited for Grissom.

**GSR:**

When Jim and I arrived, there was no Wal-Mart man in sight.

"Maybe he took off," Jim said, reaching out to knock on Sara's door.

"Sara, it's us," I called.

I heard the chain being removed, a dead-bolt being unlocked and a floor-bolt removed. The door creaked open and Sara's face appeared.

"Who are you trying to keep out?" Brass joked.

Sara ignored his wise-crack. "Do you have him?" She asked.

"He wasn't here," Brass said.

Just then Brass' radio crackled and the dispatcher spoke. The detective snatched up his radio and replied in a rush.

"Ten-Four, I'm on my way," He said.

I looked at Sara. "Look Jim, I'll stay here and wait a while. If he comes back I'll call you," I said.

"Okay, sounds good. You kids behave," Brass said, walking down the hall.

**GSR:**

I let Grissom in my apartment and shut the door. I secured all the locks back and returned to my spot on the couch. Grissom was wearing his confused face again.

"Just in case," I said

Grissom nodded and made his way over to me. "Better safe than sorry," He said, taking a seat.

I nodded and sighed. "Can I get you something?" I asked.

Grissom looked at me and raise an eyebrow. "Are you seriously asking me this?" He asked.

I couldn't believe he was trying to 'bust a move' now, especially with the Wal-Mart guy somewhere out there; men and their ridiculous sexual drive.

"Gil, you know what I mean." I said.

To be honest, I really wouldn't mind Grissom showing me the 'time of my life' right now. I was a little uptight.

**GSR:**

We sat and waited for what seemed like hours, but no Wal-Mart man. The tension in the room had begun to build and my bath water had probably gotten cold.

"Gil, I don't think he's coming back." I said.

"You're probably right," Grissom said, yawning.

"So...I guess you better get back," I said.

What was I doing? Grissom and I were alone, together and I was naked; so half his job was already done. All I had to do was lay down.

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked, trying to put on his best 'puppy' face. He stood and tried to look hurt.

"Aren't they going to get suspicious?" I asked.

"I'm on my break. I went out to grab a sandwich," Grissom said, grinning.

Okay, maybe this would work out; me, my sexy supervisor and an hour. I nodded to him and went to wrap my arms around his waist. He hugged me back and I sighed.

"_Finally."_

"Sit back down," I said, seductively to Grissom.

Grissom took a seat and I straddled his lap I ran my fingers through his hair and tenderly kissed his neck, adding the necessary licks and nips. I could feel him getting hard underneath me.

"That's not a roll of antacids is it?" I asked.

"No, but it is good for you," Grissom joked.

I laughed and trailed kisses up towards his face. If there is one think I know I'll never tire of, it's kissing Grissom. His skin was rough and extremely kissable; his beard always tickled my lips.

Grissom playfully tugged at my robe. "What's under here?" He asked, softly.

I laughed against his skin. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out," I teased.

Grissom chuckled. "Can I find out?" He asked.

I laughed again and pulled back. "You just want to see my boobs," I joked.

"That's a given," He said, untying my sash.

The feeling of his finger so close to my 'womanly area' was making me wet and ready for action. I stood up, away from Grissom's grasp, and untied it myself. I let it slip off my shoulders and down my back; it pooled to the floor and I kicked it back. I felt his eyes leaving a hot trail down my body. He licked his lips and crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion.

"Hmm, must like what you see," I teased, settling myself back on his lap.

"I do," Grissom said, kissing my bare shoulder. "I like it very much."

He kissed a trail from the top of my shoulder to the swell of my breast. My breath caught and I arched back to give him better access. He gently nipped his way down and took my nipple between his teeth.

"Mmmm Gil," I purred.

I thrust my hips forward, against his erection and he growled. I was impressed with my response, so I did it again. This time he rose up to meet me. How can anyone call this dry-humping when I am not dry at all?

"Okay, now you're just asking for it?" Grissom whispered in my ear.

I laughed and rode him harder, but that's where it stopped. Yes, all this wonderful magic stopped.

"Ohhh... my looooooveee... my darlllinnnnngggg," We heard the Wal-Mart man sing through the door.

In my head, I could see myself playing baseball. I was rounding all the bases and was just about to slide home, and then I struck out. What luck?

"You have to be shitting me!" Grissom groaned, letting his head thump onto the back of my couch.

"I hunger for...youuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrr touchhhhh... areeeee you stilllll... MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEE!" The maniac belted from behind the door.

I stood up and grabbed my robe, pulling it on I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. The Wal-Mart man stood there, holding a box of chocolates.

"Aww Gil, he brought me candy," I joked.

"I had something better," Grissom said, calling Brass.


	5. Chapter 5

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

"And IIIII... neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddd your loovvvvvvvvvvvvveee... I neeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddd your loooveee!" The Wal-Mart man sang from the hall.

I pulled on my shirt and walked back out into the living room. Grissom was in my kitchen, on the phone with Brass.

"He's standing right outside," Grissom told Brass.

I looked through the peep hole and saw the Wal-Mart man on one knee. One of my neighbors opened their door and stuck their head out.

"Gil, we need to get him out of my hall," I said, walking over to stand beside him.

"Okay, we'll wait," Grissom said as he hung up.

"Well, is he coming?" I asked.

"Yeah and so was I a few minutes ago," Grissom said, walking past me to look in the peep hole.

I went over to stand beside Grissom. I rubbed my hand over his back and kissed his cheek.

"We can just ignore him," I offered.

"Good spppeeeeddd my llloooovvee toooo-ooo-ooo the seeeeeeeeeaaaa!" The Wal-Mart man belted.

Good God, he wasn't even singing it right.

"Can you ignore THAT?" Grissom asked, pointing at the door.

"Umm.. no." I said.

**GSR:**

Brass arrived a few moments later, with a few officers for back-up. He knocked on my door and Grissom opened it. Wal-Mart man was standing beside Brass in handcuffs, it was a pitiful sight.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Brass said.

Grissom nodded. "Sara, you may need to make a statement. You need to come too."

Now was it just me, or did all of this talk about 'coming' sound sexual.

"Sure," I said nodding.

Brass looked at me and smiled; he looked back at Grissom and snickered. He walked over to whisper in Grissom's ear, I leaned in to get a better listen.

"Gil... you may want to zip up," Brass said.

We both looked down at Grissom's crotch and he gasped, sure enough Grissom's fly was down, his dark blue boxers were visible. I stiffened a laugh and he glared at me.

**GSR:**

I don't know how Grissom and I got stuck in a car with the Wal-Mart man, but we did. I rode shot gun with Brass driving, and poor Grissom was sitting in the back. I was turned on by his sacrifice.

"So, are you married?" Wal-Mart man asked Grissom.

I watched Grissom in my visor mirror. He cocked his eyebrows and looked at the Wal-Mart man sideways.

"No," Grissom answered.

"I'm a married man myself," The Maniac said.

Grissom seemed annoyed that this man was even talking to him. It must be the still pinned up sexual frustration.

"Really?" Brass asked.

"Really what?" The Maniac man asked.

"You're married?" Grissom asked.

"I'm not married," The Maniac said.

Okay, this man ranked a 10.0 on my 'Weird shit-o-meter'. A spot that was reserved for alien abductions and talking ducks.

"You know, I hope I'm not being too forward when I say that you are an extremely handsome man," The maniac said to Grissom.

I gasped and covered my mouth. Brass let out a bark of laughter, while Grissom's eyes widened.

"Will you be my sweet?" The Maniac asked.

"Yeah Gil," Brass said, shaking with laughter.

Grissom held up his hands. "No no no no no no," He chanted.

"What do I call you?' The maniac asked.

"Pull over!" Grissom demanded.

"Gil, we're almost there," Brass said.

"I don't care, I'll walk," Grissom said.

Brass pulled onto the shoulder and I got out to let Grissom out of his prison. The moment I opened the door, he bolted.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" I asked him.

Grissom rubbed his face. "I don't care," He moaned.

**GSR:**

Grissom and I walked backed towards headquarters. I had hoped he had been joking and he would call Brass to come and get us, but we walked along in silence. To occupy myself, I kicked rocks. One of my rocks accidentally found its way in front of Grissom and he stumbled.

"Stop, Sara," He growled.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine. Sorry." He said.

I took Grissom's hand and we walked more. When would this night end?

"Gil, we can call Brass. I bet the Wal-Mart man has been unloaded by now," I said.

Grissom stopped and stared straight ahead. "Or not," He said, releasing my hand.

I followed his gaze and I saw Brass' car stopped by the side of the road.

"Maybe they're waiting," I offered.

"No, PD won't fix that Damn car. He probably broke down," Grissom said.

We walked closer to the car and heard the Wal-Mart man singing.

"I'm bringing sexy back... YEAH...them other boys don't know how to act...YEAH," he belted from the backseat.

"Jim!" I called

Brass looked up and gave a little wave.

In the backseat the Wal-Mart man continued to sing. "I think its special when behind the back...Yeah... So turn around and I'll pick up the slack," He sang.

"I don't like those words," Grissom said.

"What if I sang them?" I asked.

"Then I'd like them a lot," Grissom said.

When we got closer to the car Brass got out.

"Broke down about ten minutes ago," Brass said.

"Have you called anyone?" Grissom asked.

"Nick's on his way." Brass said.

**GSR:**

"Is this guy for real?" Nick asked, pointing to the singing Wal-Mart man.

Wal-Mart man had stopped singing and was now doing the Macarena. Something I never learned how to do.

"I'm afraid so," I answered.

"Wow," Nick said.

"You want to hear something really funny?" Brass asked.

Nick nodded. "I'm always up for a laugh." He said.

"He has the hots for Grissom and Sara," Brass said, grinning.

Nick's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" He asked.

"For real," Brass said.

"Thanks Jim." Grissom said.

Great, now the whole lab would soon know that Grissom and I were the love interests of a delusional Wal-Mart hater.

"Hey new guy," The Wal-Mart man said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Are you married?" The Maniac asked.

"Yes." Nick answered quickly.

Good Idea Nick, lie to the man.

**GSR:**

Well, walking didn't do Grissom much good. This time we were both sitting in the back with Wal-Mart man. He had recently switched to a new song.

"Oh boy you looking ..like you like ya see.. won't you come over and check up on it... I gonna let you work up on it...ladies let him check up on it.. watch him while he check up on it... dip it bop it twork it stop CHEEEACK ON IT TONIGHT!" He sang as loud as he could.

Grissom had his head in his hands and I was planning on rolling down the window and making a jump for it. They'd find my body.

"If I let you get up on it... gotta make a promise .. that you gonna put it on me like no ones put it on me." The maniac sang.

Honestly, I didn't even want to think about putting ANYTHING on him.

"Hey, my sweets." He said turning his head from side-to-side and looking at both of us.

Grissom dropped his hands and his eyes slanted to the Wal-Mart man. He looked like he was about to drop kick him out of the car.

"What," Grissom said.

"I was just thinking, if we all got married, I'll accept Wal-Mart. I mean, with the children my sweet Barbra will have, we need to shop," He said, looking at me.

Nick and Brass broke out in fits of laughter. I wanted to vomit.

"I also plan to build us a house," The Maniac said.

It went on like that until we got to the lab.

**GSR:**

The Wal-Mart man was finally escorted (by Grissom, Brass and myself) to where he was supposed to be. The nightmare was finally over. I walked with Grissom back to his office and he collapsed onto his couch.

"I never thought I'd love this couch so much," He said.

"So I guess you should give me a ride back home." I said to him.

Grissom turned his head and looked at me. "A ride does sound good." He said.

I looked at my watch and I was pleased to discover that we had two hours left in our shift.

"I bet I can make you feel better," I said, coming over to sit next to him.

"I bet you can too," He said.

I leaned over and kissed his head, "You know, makes you wonder who he was singing to," I laughed.

"Sara, I don't want to think about him when I am having these feelings right now," He said.

"I'm sorry," I said kissing down his neck.

It was times like these that made me hate clothes. I couldn't go any further down his chest without making him take his shirt off; but then again, why not? The door was closed and the blinds were drawn. I say go for it. So I did.

I made him sit back and I straddled his lap for the third time that night. I was starting to get tired of this. I unbuttoned his shirt part-way and put my lips to his chest. He moaned softly and I shifted so I could unbutton the rest of his shirt. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and kissed his lips passionately. Our tongues touched and I sighed into his mouth. Grissom hoisted me up higher and nibbled down my neck I kissed my way down his chest and stopped to lick one of his nipples. Boy does this man have one sexy chest. His forearms were a lot bigger than I had thought they would be. If I had it my way, I think I would make him go shirtless every day.

**GSR:**

The Wal-Mart man had been put away, finally, and Sara Sidle was on top of me, once again. Her touch was sending a trail of fire down my chest and I wanted nothing more but to lock my door, and have my way with her on the floor. Sadly, I knew that my office wasn't the place to score. I reluctantly pulled her back and kissed her passionately

"No, Gil," Sara whined.

Hey, I was hurting too.

"Let's go back to my place," I said.

Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

_Knock knock knock_

"Gil, it's me," I heard Conrad say.

I stood and quickly buttoned my shirt back up. I looked down at myself; I wasn't in the best condition to answer the door.

"Uhh, just a minute," I said.

Sara gave me the 'What do I do?' look. I motioned to my desk and she hurried to scurry underneath it. I quickly took a seat and pretended to be doing something.

"Come in, Conrad." I said.

Conrad Ecklie walked into my office. Most days I yearned to punch him in the nose.

"Gil, I hope you weren't thinking about going anywhere because we're having a supervisor's meeting," Conrad said.

**GSR:**

When I heard Ecklie say that Grissom had to stay for a meeting my heart sank. There I sat, under Grissom's desk, planning a wonderful morning and the-devil-himself came and foiled my plans. That's my luck for you.

"Actually I had some business to take care of," Grissom said.

"Can it wait a few hours?" Ecklie asked.

I leaned my head against Grissom's knee and sighed. I nodded against his knee, giving him my 'I'm Ok' signal.

"I guess it can," Grissom said.

"Good, meeting in five," Ecklie said.

I heard him leave the room, closing the door behind him. Grissom pushed his chair back and I crawled out.

"Sorry," He said.

I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. "I can wait a few hours." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

I took one of the Tahoe's back to my apartment, Grissom had gone into his meeting and he promised he'd be on his way over the moment the meeting was finished. Knowing Ecklie and his long speeches, I would have at least a few hours until Grissom arrived. I re-filled my bathtub with hot water and added my favorite bath salts; I wanted my skin to be extra smooth for Grissom. Listening to Ecklie babble on, would no doubt give him a headache. I shaved my legs and was washing my hair (I made sure to use extra conditioner) when the phone rang. I leaned over and plucked up my cell phone. It was my 'mac-daddy'.

"Hello, Gilbert," I said as seductively as possible.

I heard Grissom swallow, don't you just love it when you have them all excited like that.

"I'm on my way," He said, in that rough voice that he reserved for serious business.

"Did Ecklie put you to sleep?" I asked.

"No, I had more entertaining thoughts then the financial balance of the lab," Grissom said.

I could agree with him there, Ecklie's money speeches were about to drive half the lab insane.

"If you come over, they don't have to be thoughts anymore." I teased.

"Do you need me to get anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want you to get over here." I said..

Grissom laughed and said some things to me that sent tingles to my toes.

**GSR:**

I got out of the bath, toweled off, and rubbed lotion up my legs. This was one of those times where lotion was definitely called for. I walked around my apartment and placed candles around the room, lighting them as I did so. I'm not going to tell you why I had the candles; maybe they have been waiting around for the right moment... for a very long time. I sighed and breathed in the nose tingling smell of cinnamon.

I walked into my bedroom and pulled down my blankets, I was very thankful that I had chosen to wash my sheets the other day. They felt fresh and smelled clean, but they more-than-likely wouldn't be by the time Grissom left.

Since this was to be our first time together, our 'Big step', I was a little nervous. I mean, between me and you, I haven't had sex since Hank Petigrew, and even then I was thinking about Grissom. I'm sure Grissom will be better than Hank. Hell, I was lucky if I stayed awake during the whole thing with Hank.

I heard him knock at my door and straightened my lingerie. I chose to wear a lavender nightie that I had thought was... would you believe me if I said 'adorable'. I slid on my robe and padded to the door. I was as nervous as cat in a room full of rocking chairs. I mean, it's not every day you finally get to hit a home run with the man of your dreams.

**GSR:**

Sara Sidle could do a number of things to me by just speaking, and right now the only thing she was doing was making me horny. I had her on the phone, describing some very delicious things, and I was enjoying the way her breath started to get heavier. I wanted to save our energy, so I ended the call and headed towards my car, whistling as I walked.

I was as nervous, that much was clear. This was going to be our first sexual experience together and I wanted it to be perfect. When I slid into the driver seat I smelled under my arms, I'm only human and I wanted to make sure I didn't smell like one of my experiments gone wrong. I wanted to love her better than that punk kid did. I know they slept together, that was her right because they had been dating. Or she had had been dating, he had been cheating... rotten bastard.

Anyways, back to my appearance. Sara Sidle is a beautiful woman; I'm not going to lie. To be honest I never did lie, I just didn't admit it. I wanted to give her the best, so here I sat smelling my under arms in the confines of my vehicle. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror, I had some stubble, which was fine because, if I remember right I think she likes 'scruff'. I started the car and drove towards Sara's; I didn't want to keep her waiting. For me, the drive took too long.

I jogged up to stairs and whistled on my way to her door. I felt like I should have brought her flowers or candy. But I knew she didn't like cut flowers because they died and she didn't eat much candy, so I'm sure I was in the clear. I reached her door and knocked. I heard some rustling behind the door and Sara opened it, wearing the silk robe I liked so much.

"You came?" She said, with a smile.

"Not yet." I said.

She stepped aside to let me in and I gave her a moment. I figured it would be a little rude to pounce on her the moment she opened the door, given this was our first time. I pushed any distractions to the back of my mind, I didn't need to think about any of it; it was all over. Now it was just me and Sara, it would be magical.

**GSR:**

I stepped aside and let Grissom in, I expected him to pounce on me once I opened the door. The fact that he didn't told me that he was willing to take it slow, something I deeply appreciated. I pushed all thoughts of the 'Wal-Mart man' into the back of my mind, it was all over. It was just Grissom, me and my full sized bed. I gave Grissom my 'come here' finger and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I loved how strong he felt and I breathed in the smell of him. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face upwards.

"I love you, Sara," He said.

"I love you too, Gil," I said, without hesitation.

Grissom kissed me tenderly, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I touched it lightly with my own and brought my hands up to play with the curls on the nape of his neck. I sighed into his mouth and he pulled me closer to him. I'm sure he could feel my nipples harden under my robe, heck he'd have to be dead not to. We broke our kiss and I smiled up at him. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back, my bedroom door was open so I pushed him playfully until we reached my bed. He smiled at me and went for the sash on my robe. I let him untie it this time, seeing as how he looked like a child opening a Christmas present. It would just be cruel to spoil his fun.

I felt the robe come undone and Grissom slid it off my shoulders. I moaned lightly when the cool air from my bedroom hit my skin. Grissom smiled at my choice in lingerie. He whispered his praises into my ear and I blushed, who knew that he could be so sexy. I fingered the buttons on his shirt and popped them open one-by-one, exposing his chest. I brought my head down and sucked one of his nipples into my mouth. It was then that I learned of the power that I had, it turns out he really likes for me to lick his chest.

**GSR:**

Sara was torturing me with her tongue, and I fully intended to pay her back seven fold. I stopped her glorious torture and slid the straps of her nightie down; purple was defiantly her color. I felt her shudder when I exposed her breast to the air. It was my personal opinion that Sara Sidle had a terrific body.

"Gil?" Sara moaned to me.

Sara's voice was like honey to me. "Hmm?" I said

"You have protection right?" She asked.

I gulped. No, I didn't have any protection. "Baby, I asked you if you need me to get anything."

"I'm sorry," She whined. "I was so excited I forgot."

You and me both. "Okay, I'll go get some and I'll be right back," I said, reluctantly.

**GSR:**

Grissom buttoned up his shirt and hurried out to get our supplies. I felt bad, it was all my fault. Grissom had been doing some delicious things to me and it was my own careless mistake that ruined the moment.

"At least it wasn't the Wal-Mart man," I said to myself.

**GSR:**

As fate would have it, the first store I came across was Wal-Mart. I decided to forget the chaos of the night and buy my supplies there, I was in a hurry. When I walked into the store I headed directly for the pharmacy section, I skimmed the supplies and found what I was looking for. I wonder what it looked like, a man my age buying condoms. I gasped at the prices of these things, Sara and I would defiantly have to talk about pills. You'd figure if they wanted to control the population they would price these things reasonably. I grabbed a twenty-four pack box and hurried towards the register, I would have preferred to pay for them myself, with those 'Serve yourself' registers. However, fate had other plans, since it was seven in the morning, I found myself in the 'Ten items or less' line. When I reached the counter I was stunned to find that the checker was the one and only...Wal-Mart man.

"Hello sir, I hope you found everything OK?" He said, scanning my condoms.

I starred open mouthed. Not again, not again, not again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here?" He said.

I scratched my beard. I felt like I had just stepped into the twilight zone.

"You're supposed to be in police custody... you threatened to blow up a Wal-Mart." I said slowly.

Wal-Mart man laughed. "I am so sorry; I get like that when I don't take my medication." He said.

He handed me my bag and smiled. "Will that be all, sir?" He asked.

I nodded and walked out of the store.

**GSR:**

I sat on the couch waiting for Gil, the sun was rising and for the normal people of the world, a new day had begun. Grissom tapped on my door and I opened it. He walked with a grocery sack and a very confused look on his face.

"Do you know who I saw at the store?" He asked me.

"Who?" I asked. In Vegas, people usually saw Elvis at the store.

"The Wal-Mart man," Grissom said, throwing the bag onto my counter.

"What's he doing out?" I asked.

"Turns out he's just some guy who skipped his dosage," He sighed, sitting on the couch.

I rubbed my eyes, I was dead-beat tired.

"Gil, you got large?" I said, looking at the twenty-four pack of condoms.

I expected him to grab the bag, run to the store and exchange for ... mediums or something. But he only smiled.

"Why, does that scare you?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. "No." I said.

There was a strong chance I would be walking funny afterwards.

**GSR:**

We walked back into the bedroom to pick up where we had left off. I took off my robe and smoothed my lingerie. I looked down at my legs and gasped, one of my knees were still hairy. That really ruined the mood for me, I know it didn't matter, but I wanted it to be perfect.

"I'll just be a minute." I said, ducking into my bathroom.

"Honey," Grissom called. "I don't care, come on."

I ignored him and grabbed my razor. I squirted some cream onto my knee cap and removed the unwanted hair. There, that didn't take too long. I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my nightie, checked my teeth and brushed my hair. I applied some lip gloss and nodded my approval.

I opened the door to my bed room and saw Gil on my bed.

"Gil." I said, seductively.

I crawled up toward him and kissed his neck. I buried my face against him and sighed.

"Gil?" I said, I looked up at his face.

His eyes were closed and he had begun to snore. I gave him a shake.

"Gil!" I said, louder this time.

Grissom's head was thrown back against my pillows and he was sound asleep. That was one thing about Grissom, I've seen him sleep and when he's tired, it takes a nuclear blast to wake him. I sighed and kissed his cheek. I pulled back my blanket and curled up beside him, pretty soon we were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Note from Katyrye:

This is an old story that I found on my live journal account under the name CSI Supervisor. I am posting it again with hopes that I can tweak it or reminisce about old stories. I love writing, but I am also a review whore. If you are on facebook, like my page. Have a good day

~~(((~~

Tittle: equanimity  
>Author: Your Supervisor<br>Chapter: One  
>Rated: Emm for mature<br>Summary: It's time to take that big step, but things get in the way. It is surely to be the night from hell  
>AN: Umm.. Hi  
>Disclaimer: Is my name Katy Grissom? Well, then there's your answer<p>

I woke up and Grissom was gone. I groaned and thumped back against my pillows; I had blown it all because I wanted to remove hair from my knee cap. I heard some dishes clanging together and I jumped out of bed; maybe I hadn't blown it after all. I shrugged my robe on and padded softly down the hall (just in case it was a cooking burglar) and not Grissom. I heard my cooking house guest grunt his approval at his concoction and I smiled; it was Grissom. I peeked around the corner and saw him setting out plates and glasses, whistling as he did so. He looked up and saw me standing in the door way; he gave me a smile.

"My beauty awakes," He said.

I smiled and walked towards him, I wrapped my arms around his middle. He kissed me tenderly on the lips and I sighed.

"Did you make me breakfast?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes I did, m'lady." Grissom said, pulling my chair out. "I made you an omelet with cheese and mushrooms, with a nice side of strawberry'\s and cream. Complete with orange juice."

I laughed while he played 'waiter'. He filled my glass with juice and put a napkin in my lap, it was obvious that he was trying to impress me; I was flattered, not to mention turned on. Grissom pulled out one of the lilies that had been growing besides my building. I laughed when he put it in a cup of water and set it in front of me.

"A fresh flower for my fantastic female," He said.

"He's a poet," I said, smiling.

"I try," He said, shrugging.

I think that it was at that exact moment that I fell head-over-heels in love with Grissom. I knew I'd never be the same again. He sat down in front of me and we ate in silence, my heart was pounding in my chest as I watched him eat. I watched the way he nibbled his cheese and I imagined him nibbling down my neck and further into the great beyond. He must have felt me watching him because he looked up.

"Thank-you for cooking for me," I said, bringing a strawberry to my lips.

"You're quite welcome." He said.

Gil's cell phone sounded and he looked over at it.

"Not this time, Gil," I said.

Grissom swallowed and I could tell I had put him between a rock and a hard place.

"It could be the office," He said.

"All the more reason NOT to answer," I said.

**GSR:**

I had a choice to make, and from the way Sara was nibbling on that strawberry, I'd say my choice was obvious. I reached for my phone and silenced it, tossing it aside. Sara smiled at this, and I knew I had scored big. She picked up both our plates and walked around me to set them in the sink. The sway of her hips had my hypnotized. What did I do to deserve this woman?

"Gil," Sara said, waving her hand in my face. "Are you going to answer me, or stare at my rear end?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I said.

"I asked if you had to go in early."

"Oh, no. We have all the time in the world now." I said.

Sara sauntered over to me and started to pull at the buttons of my shirt. The wicked grin on her face told me of the things to come.

"Let's not wait that long," Sara said, taking my hand and pulling back to her bedroom.

I pulled Sara into me and pressed her lightly into the wall. Sara let out a sigh of contentment while I trailed kisses along her neck. She had such amazing skin; I could taste it all day and never hunger for another flavor. She sighed again and wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with the curls at the nape. Finally, after all the waiting and near misses, we will finally come together. I'll finally get to make love to Sara Sidle.

**GSR:**

Finally, after all this waiting, I was about to finally score with Grissom. He was busy peppering kisses on my neck, pressing my body into the wall. He moved his mouth lower and I moaned. I pushed Grissom back and untied my robe, letting it fall to the floor. Grissom kicked it away from us, I assumed that he thought that the further away from us it was, the less likely I was to put it back on. He kissed my shoulders, leaving a wet trail in his wake. I fumbled for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. However, it didn't slip off.

"Sara... you kinda have to unbutton it first." Grissom said through his shirt.

"Sorry," I said, laughing.

I lowered his shirt and tugged at the top buttons, they eventuality popped free and I slid his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. I splayed my hands on his chest and took my time to feel his muscles, he was built. True he was older, but the softness of his age and the firmness of his muscles was one steamy combination. I dropped my head to his chest and licked a nipple, letting my tongue tickle over the stray hairs on his chest.

Grissom pulled my head up and pressed his lips firmly against mine, letting his tongue slip between my lips to touch mine. I sighed into his mouth and brought a leg up over his left hip, I could feel his erection pressing into me once again.

"Once again, I would like to say that that is not a roll of antacids." Grissom whispered into my ear.

I smiled and dipped my head into the crock of his neck, licking and nipping at his pressure point. If God called me one day and said my taste buds were about to wear out and I could only taste one thing for the rest of my life, it would be Grissom's skin. His skin had a warm feel to it that comforted me and sent jolts down to my stomach, not to mention it was mingled with the saltiness of his arousal.

**GSR:**

I lifted Sara up and slid along the wall towards her bed room, I could feel her hips thrusting slowly up towards mine. With every rise of her hips I felt the need to plunge into her, but I steadied myself. Good things come to those who wait, and in our case it should be 'good things come to those who suffer through a night from Hell'.

"Gil, wait... the counter." Sara said against my skin.

I raised my eyebrows. "The counter?" I asked.

"The... condoms. I left them on the counter." Sara said.

"Oh," I said.

Sara squeezed my butt and smiled. "Not a bad idea though, stud," She said.

I lifted Sara and hurried into the kitchen, I know it probably looked ridiculous, but I wasn't about to break contact. Sara reached out and snatched it up, she smiled her Sara smile.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" She said.

I didn't even wait for her to finish, I was walking ( more like running) down the short hall way, towards her bedroom. She sighed and pushed into my groin again.

"Honey, I don't want to scare you, so if this is too far-" I started.

Sara put her finger to my lips and smiled, I took it as my green light. I let her go and dropped her onto the bed, she bounced and giggled ( yes, Sara giggled, and I found it rather enlightening). She looked up at me and licked her lips, her beautiful luscious lips made me that much harder ( if that was at all possible).

She crocked her finger at me in her 'Come here' motion and I crawled over to her. Her smell was all around me; I found it intoxicating. It was not only the natural 'Sara Sidle' smell, but it was tangled with the scent of her arousal. We straightened up until Sara was laying perfectly in-line on the bed. I crawled over and dipped my head into her neck, kissing down her arm and every one of her fingers. I sucked one of her fingers into my mouth and she moaned at the sight, she pulled it out with a 'pop'.

Sara leaned up a fraction and one of her straps slid down her shoulder, teasing me. I slid my hand through it and pulled it down the rest of the way, exposing her breast. She moaned when the cool air of the bedroom hit the warmth of her skin, her nipples were perky and proud, awaiting me. I lowered my mouth onto her chest, taking her nipple into my mouth and teasing it with my teeth. I was pleased with the cry of passion that escaped from her mouth. She threaded her fingers through my hair and dug her nails into my scalp.

"Harder," She said.

I raised my head and arched an eyebrow. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"Your wish is my command." I said.

I lowered my mouth to not on tease, but bite. Sara arched her back and moaned louder. It sounded like we were making a porno, which didn't really bother me any.

**GSR:**

I was moaning like a porn-star, which didn't seem to bother Grissom. The pressure of his teeth on my breast sent waves of pleasure coursing through me, and made me wetter than I already was ( if that was at all possible). I pulled on his hair and brought him up to my mouth for a long passionate kiss, our tongues dueling with each other's. The kisses grew more greedy and before I knew it he lapping into my mouth like I was an ice-cream cone. I took his lip into my mouth and sucked, soliciting a moan from him. He drew back and smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows and nudged his pants with my toe. "Take 'em off, boss-man," I toyed.

Grissom complied and he shucked his pants off, taking his boxers with them. Now, I'm not going to lie, I have seen plenty of naked men in my life...okay I have seen four, but that doesn't matter because Grissom was built. I took the long length of him in my hand and rubbed slowly in an upward motion. Grissom's eye's slammed shut and he let out a strangled gasp.

"You like that doctor," I teased.

Grissom didn't answer. Hell he couldn't. The veins in his neck were showing and he looked like he was about to have a stroke. I let him go and rose to my knees, he slid my other strap down and began to kiss down my stomach. I let the garment slip off and it pooled around my knees on the bed. Grissom lifted each knee in turn and helped me step out. With his hands so close to 'home base' I began to loose control. I slipped my hand under the elastic of my panties and fingered myself, Grissom licked his lips and watched. Slowly he withdrew my hand and replaced it with his own.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, stroking me.

I nodded and spread my legs for him. I slipped his finger inside and I moaned loudly.

"Uhhhh, Gil. Don't stop." I said.

**GSR:**

"I don't plan on it." I whispered to her.

I continued to stoke her, soliciting moans of pleasure from her beautiful mouth. I withdrew my finger and pushed her gently until she was lying on the bed. I proceeded to straddle her, but my left leg wouldn't budge. I pulled and looked back at my foot, which was stuck between the wrought iron bars of Sara's bed.

"How the-" I started.

"Wait...wait, don't struggle. It'll come lose." Sara said, crawling over to wiggle my foot.

"I didn't even notice," I said, pulling my foot.

"Gil, I don't think I would have noticed the Apocalypse," Sara said, turning my foot to the right.

"DON'T THAT HURTS!" I gasped, hell I'm nearly fifty for crying out loud.

"Well, I can't just leave you there. What are we going to do?" She asked.

I looked down at myself. "I don't know, but it needs to happen fast." I said.

**GSR:**

"Okay," I said, putting my hand on his chest. "Lay down."

Grissom arched his eyebrows and grinned. "Dominant aren't we." He said.

I shrugged. "I like to mix it up." I said.

I moved so he could lie down, it was a pathetic sight. His large foot was trapped between the silver bars of my bed; he looked like a bear caught in a trap. I straddled him and prepared to sink down. I bit my lip and prepared myself ( What? It's been awhile).

I felt him stretch me as I lowered myself onto him, god this man was massive. I cried out with a combination of pain and pleasure and he entwined his fingers with mine. Grissom's face was a deep crimson, he looked like a boiled lobster about to pop. Finally, I had the entire length of him inside of me. I could hear the hallelujah chorus.

I began to ride him slowly, not that I was afraid, but what if I jarred his trapped foot and he could never walk again. I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"_Ummm... yes, I broke my supervisor's foot when I tried to ride him like a hippity-hop."_

I had a feeling like that wasn't going to fly.

**GSR:**

Sara had herself fully impaled on me and was riding me slow. I grunted and grasped her hips and rocked upward into her, feeling every muscle. I continued to thrust upward until I felt that old familiar feeling. No, not heart-burn, the big 'O'. I haven't had one in years and I felt the feeling begin in the pit of my stomach.

Above me Sara began to ride harder and pant, screaming my name with every thrust. It was every man's fantasy to have a hot, young woman screaming your name during sex. Luckily for me it was reality, and the hot, young thing just happened to be the love of my life.

I felt Sara tighten up and she came apart. I soon followed and she fell against me, both of us gasping for air.

**GSR:**

I reluctantly peeled myself off of Grissom and rolled onto the bed. Damn, they didn't have THAT ride at Disney world.

"Are you okay?" He asked, breathlessly.

I nodded. "Yeah." I gasped.

"So, what's the next step?" He asked, grinning at me.

"Well, we'll have to wait because we forgot to use protection." I said.

**The end**

Fun Fact: No protection was an accident so I wrote it in


End file.
